One- or several piece spray caps for fingertip spray containers of every kind are sufficiently known. The known spray caps have an actuator element, which releases the discharge of the container content upon pressure with the finger by an user. In this way for example, with aerosol cans or bottles for household use, respectively, the can is held in the hand and is actuated with the index finger by pressing on an actuation knob of the spraying cap. The liquid is then discharged in an angle of 90° to the actuation direction. Usage possibilities for aerosol cans and containers, respectively, can be imagined in which such a position of the spray container aggravates the handling.